Missing Person
by OriginalCopy
Summary: A year has past since the disappearance of Roxas Mikaru. But what does Naminé moving have to do with this? And where did he go after football practice that day? R&R?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: new story, details in the bottom, enjoy :)

* * *

_It's been a year since student at Twilight Academy, __Roxas Miraku__, went missing. He was last seen leaving soccer practise on April 17__th__, telling friends he was going home. Now 17, the young male is still missing. Police have closed investigations but his parents and family have stated they "aren't giving up"…_

"That's terrible" a lady with brown hair said in a sympathetic tone as she washed some dishes. "I'd hate for that to happen to us, its heart breaking"

"I know" Naminé said, taking a bite of her toast and writing something down on a worksheet. "I hope they find him" she added.

"Thank you, thank you so much" a man with light blonde hair walked into the kitchen. "Ok…bye…" he said hanging up the phone next to his ear.

"Who was that?" the lady asked nicely while drying her hands on a dish towel.

"My boss, he just made me an…erm…offer…" he said with a look of uncertainty. "Naminé, the school bus should be here any minute"

"Shoot!" she checked her watch then put the paper and pen in her bag and grabbing her last slice of toast. "Bye" she waved as she ran out the door.

She ran to the bus stop full pelt, doubling over to catch her breath when she got there. She looked up, seeing the bus hadn't come yet.

"Thought you had missed the bus again?" she heard the female voice over her.

She let out a small giggle as she stood up to her full height.

"Morning, Selphie" Naminé smiled at her friend.

"Morning Nami" he friend hugged her. "So," she said as she let go, "did you finish the geography assignment?"

"Only just. I was up til 1am finishing it off" she sighed as the bus came "Did you?"

"Yeah, Wakka helped me a little. I'm not so good at geography she smiled a little nervously as they climbed aboard the bus and found a spare seat.

"Me neither, I had to phone Aurora in the end" they laughed a little.

"Did you see the news this morning?" Selphie asked.

"A little" her smile cracked a little. "A year right?"

"Yeah" Selphie frowned a little. "My auntie and uncle still can't get over it"

"I don't blame them. It's terrible what happened" Naminé gave her an expression of empathy.

"I know, it's weird…It just feels like he's on vacation, like he'll walk through the door at any moment" she looked at her hands. "Do you think they'll find him?"

"I hope so" Naminé smiled at her friend reassuringly.

Classes were normal all day, passing by quickly and before she knew it she was stood in the hall taking off her shoes.

"I'm home" she said as she walked into the kitchen where her parent's were sat at the table. "Hey" she smiled.

"Naminé, we need to talk" the brown haired woman said seriously.

"About?" Naminé asked, picking up a cookie and sitting opposite them.

"We're moving"

Silence.

"Moving?"

* * *

A/N: Urgh, my first chapters are always short. I've been working on this for a while and I already know where its going so it should be easier to write, but college is killer and the work load is actually destroying me -.- :P sorry but I don't know when I will update. Let me know how you like this in a review ^-^

Reason to review this chapter:

Who/what was the last thing you licked. I thought about it, I'm not sure. I think it was my friends forehead (long story) :) Til' next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**x x. domino **thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and too right! You get that ice block gurrl! XD

**Swanna **All shall be revealed soon! :D I hate dry lips, lip balm is my saviour XD

**axelrules123 **whoa dude you must be pretty good at dares if you licked the floor of your school! I think we should play one day XD thank you, I hope to hear from you soon too :)

**InfinityStream **oopsy! Hehe, silly me, thank you for pointing it out :) BABIES FTW ;D

**karent79 **thank you for waiting patiently, but here is a new update and hopefully they should be more frequent now :) I am sad to say I've never heard of a Heath bar, are they American by any chance? :)

**Gatorgirl1999 **awesome shizz bro! ;D I love lollipops :D an update is here for yaaa! :D

**Lilaclia **thank you very much for reviewing :)

* * *

"You're what?" Selphie raised her voice.

"Don't shout please!" Naminé waved her hands nervously. "I'm really sorry but my dad got a new job in Twilight Town, and we have a bigger house with an extra room, so you will be able to come and stay whenever you want! And it's only an hour away by train-"

"Naminé!" Selphie held her shoulders. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just sad that my best friend is moving away" she smiled sadly holding back tears.

"Awww! Selphie!" Naminé hugged her.

After a moment Selphie let her go and wipe a tear away using the back of her arm. "W-when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" the flaxen haired teen frowned.

"I'll come and see you before you go" Selphie smiled.

"Thank you" they hugged quickly again before walking towards their next classroom.

* * *

When Naminé arrived home, her mum was in the hall wrapping a vase in paper ready to be packed. She had a red bandana in her hair and an old purple shirt and jeans on her. The lady smiled as Naminé dropped her bag on the floor and ran over to her for a hug, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's ok" the woman held her daughter comfortingly.

"I don't want to leave" she sniffed.

"I know it's tough honey, but you'll make new friends, and you can still come and see Selphie anytime you want, or she can come and see us"

Naminé moved back from her mother and wiped the tears away. "I know" she sniffed again as she headed for the stairs.

She turned the door knob and entered her almost empty room. The furniture was still there, but it was bare, there was no paper on her desk and no books on the shelf and no clothes in her drawers. They were all in cardboard boxes on the floor waiting to be packed when the moving vans came at 8am tomorrow morning. She lay on her bed that now had nothing on it but the mattress it came with, and looked up at the white ceiling.

"I'm going to miss this place" she whispered to herself as she thought of all the memories associated with the room. She remembered seeing pictures of this room when she was only 3 months old in her crib. She remembered her first play box that her grandfather built and painted for her when he was still alive. She remembered having sleepovers with Selphie when they were only 8, talking about their future and playing with dolls. Much different to their sleepovers now where they spoke about boys and played Singstar. She smiled as a tear slid down her face.

Her last whispered echoed in the room as she rolled over and fell asleep.

"I'm going to miss you, house"

* * *

"Back, back, back…and stop!" a man shouted to two men trying to move a sofa into one of the vans.

Today was moving day. The furniture in the house was slowly drained room by room until only a few cardboard boxes were left.

"Naminé" her mother opened the room door.

Naminé was sat in the middle of the floor with one box left. At a glance a sketchpad and palette were visible at the top of the box; with Naminé's hand resting on top them. The girl looked up to her mother in response to her name.

"Are you ready to go?" the woman continued.

"Yeah" Naminé stood up and lifted the box. Her mother descended down the stairs and Naminé followed her, stopping in the doorway to take one last look, before closing the door and going outside to the moving van.

"Is that the last box?" a man asked as she passed the box to him.

"Yeah" she replied nonchalantly.

The unfamiliar men closed the back of the vehicles and consulted each other, one of them noting some things down on a clipboard whilst the others conversed.

"Naminé!"

Before the flaxen haired girl had the chance to turn to see who called her name, a pair of arms wrapped around her back and dragged her to the floor.

"Hi Selphie" Naminé concluded whilst someone was sat on her back.

"Naminé! I thought I'd missed you" she panted, obviously having ran there.

"I'm still here, we are leaving in a minute though" Naminé felt the tears sting the back of her eyes as she stood up, then helped Selphie up, and dusted the gravel off of her.

"I'm going to miss you" Selphie said hugging her friend again.

"Me too" Naminé sniffed as she hugged her friend back.

After a moment, Naminé's dad spoke. "Naminé, we have to go" he frowned from inside their car.

She sniffed and moved away from her friend.

"I-I'll text you" Selphie sniffed, refusing to let herself cry.

"Ok" Naminé smiled tearily and hugged her friend quickly before getting into their car and fastening her seat belt.

Selphie stood at the end of their drive and waved as the car drove away, followed by the moving vans. Naminé kept looking out the back window, watching Selphie's silhouette slowly fade to nothing. She turned back once the brunette was no longer in sight and lay her head against the door.

"Everything's going to be fine" her mother reassured her, smiling at Naminé in the wing mirror. Naminé smiled at her, then closed her eyes, falling asleep s they travelled to their new house.

* * *

The sounds of vehicles reversing and car doors closing startled Naminé awake. She sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes. When she had stretch little she opened her eyes, seeing her new house for the first time. It was a large house in what appeared to be a suburban neighbourhood. There was a small porch leading up to the dark wood front door. Naminé undid her seatbelt and got out the car, following the paved path that was surrounded by grass to said door. As she was approaching it she could already see the hallway was large through the long narrow windows either side of the door.

"Naminé, you're awake" he mother smiled as she spotted Naminé at the front door. The lady walked up to her with a large box labelled 'Kitchen' in black ink. "think you could open the door for me? Then I'll show you around the house."

Naminé opened the door via the handle situated on the left, and stood aside for her mother to pass. Her mother headed straight down the hall and into a door at the bottom, which Naminé presumed was the kitchen. To her left was a large stair case, with cream carpet and a white wood banister, and to her right, a door that was open at an acute angle. She saw the sofa from the old house and guessed that was going to be the living room.

"Go on upstairs Namine, we've put your stuff in your room" her mother said as she went past, more than likely to grab another box.

As she was told, the petite blonde climbed the stairs to the landing and more hallways. She walled down the white hallway, taking peeks in the different rooms to see which one had her stuff in. Eventually she came to one where she recognised the arm chair she inherited from her grandmother. Pushing the door further open, she walked in and looked around. Her jaw dropped in awe at the room. There was a large closet, and an en-suite bathroom with its own bath and shower inside. Then there was another door. She wandered over to it, dazed from the rest of the room still and opened it. She went inside and almost squealed with excitement. It was a large, echoing room with wood flooring and plain walls. To the left some of her art supplies, including her easel and her old oak desk were already placed in the room for her to start putting her art materials away. There was one wall with shelves as for as the eye could see. Some of the boxes had been sat on them ready to unpack. Then she turned to the main focus of the room. There was a balcony with two straw chairs on it, over looking their garden and the town, but way off in the distance, you could see the coast line.

"Do you like it?"

She turned to see her dad standing in the door way with a box that he quickly placed on one of the shelves.

"Is this what I think it is?" she said quietly in disbelief.

"Depends. If you were thinking it was the room where we were going to hold bake sales, _then _you were wrong" he smirked sarcastically.

"Seriously dad, is this..is this my own studio?" she spoke the words as if they were a surprise to her.

"Yeah, we knew you didn't want to leave the old house, and I know this doesn't make up for all those lost memories, but this is just a little something for you, y'know, to make up for some of the stuff you lost" he smiled sincerely at the blonde daughter.

"Thank you!" she leapt towards him, hugging him tightly as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Thank you so much"

He rubbed her head with his thumb in a comforting fashion, before inviting her to see the rest of the house with him.

* * *

"come on!" Naminé whispered down the speaker of her phone. "Olette! You have to answer!" she went on. Just as she was about to give up she heard the word 'NAMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' screeched down the phone.

"Olette! I miss you already" Naminé said as she lay on her bed in her new room.

"I miss you more, now dish bitch! How's the new house? Is the neighbourhood crawling with hot guys, cause if it is I am getting a one way ticket there" she said with a giggle.

"It's amazing! I have this massive room to myself and it has a huge closet and it own bathroom AND, the best part, it has it's own studio adjoining to my room!" She said in one breath.

"No. Way! That's it I am so moving there, like, now!" Olette said excitedly.

"Oh, that reminds me! Did I tell you about…_the thing…_" Naminé said in mock suspense.

"NO! what thing? Please tell me the thing! Pleaaaaaaase?" Olette begged.

"Hmm…I wonder if I should?" Namine pretended to thing over whether or not she should tell Olette.

"YES! Yes you should now tell me!"

"Ok" Naminé laughed lightly as she gave in. "When we got offered this house, there was a spare room.."

"Go on!" Olette shouted.

"So when you come round you have your very own room to stay in! you can come as often as you want and you'll always have your own room here"

"…" there was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Naminé said cautiously. "Olette? You still there?"

All of a sudden a long scream echoed down the speaker, almost making the blonde deaf.

"THAT'S AMAZING OMG I HAD NO IDEA EEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" she rambled on relentlessly. She took a deep breath once she had finished and returned to her normal tone. "I guess I should tell you my news then…"

"Do it!" Naminé shouted, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm coming to see you in four days! Your parents invited me, they said I can stay for the weekend!"

The girls squealed in unison, excitement in their voices.

* * *

Three days and the family of three has settled nicely into their new home. As Naminé's mother walked up the stairs, Naminé began putting on some light make-up.

"Morning Nami" her mother smiled as she stood in the open door way.

Naminé turned her head and smiled at her mother.

"Morning Mum" she said with a smile.

"Catch" her mother said throwing a black sleeping mask at her. It landed on her desk. Confused, Naminé picked it up and bean studying it, looking for some kind of explanation.

"When you're ready come downstairs and put it on, we have a surprise for you" he mother smiled with a bit of excitement tormenting her features.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) I am so sorry for not updating, I've been very ill. But I am getting much better now so hopefully I'll be able to update more. I was tidying my room today and found all my old writing stuff with all my first stories in and it inspired me to write more again :) fingers crossed I keep it up :)


End file.
